


Under The Mistletoe

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Under the Mistletoe

I only found the Due South Fiction Archive about a month ago, and I couldn't believe my good fortune. All these wonderful stories about my Mountie! I've really enjoyed all the stories I've read so far, I hope you enjoy my humble first offering. Please email me with comments (but be gentle, it is my first time). All standard disclaimers, blah, blah, blah. **This story is m/m and rated R for racy bits.**

# Under the Mistletoe

By Bonnie Cee-Bee 

As Fraser left the consulate on Friday afternoon he was thinking about how glad he was that Mrs. Vecchio had called and ask him to come to supper. He knew she worried about him because he had no family of his own and was worrying even more during the current Christmas season. He did not mind her concern because it was nice to feel like he was part of Ray's family. He always looked forward to joining them for supper even if they could be rather loud and overwhelming at times. 

Although it was exactly six o'clock when he stepped out of the consulate Ray was already waiting for him. As he got into the Riv he said "Good evening Ray. You're early." 

"Yeah, I know. Ma said she would skin me alive if we were late for dinner." 

"Oh, is this some special occasion?" 

"No, just a family dinner, but you know how Ma gets when people are late and she has been cooking all day." 

"That is understandable Ray" 

"I know. So I was on time. *OK*?" 

"Yes. Thank-you kindly" 

Ray just looked at his friend and shook his head in exasperation. 'Why is he always so polite? It could get under a guy's skin. Oh well, we're here now anyway.' 

Ray went threw the front door first followed by Fraser. As soon as Fraser was threw the door Frannie, who had been waiting for them, said "*mistletoe*". She then launched herself at Fraser and began kissing him. 

When Ray turned around and realized what was happening his immediate, but unspoken, reaction was 'Get your hands off him, *he is mine!*' To say that the detective was surprised by his reaction would be an understatement. Until that moment he had no idea he felt that way about his friend. Sure he knew that it bugged him when women hit on Fraser but he had always assumed that he was just jealous of all the attention Fraser got, not that he was feeling possessive. He didn't know how he felt about his reaction and what his reaction said about him. He did, however, know that he was relieved when Fraser politely but as quickly as possible extricated himself from Frannie's grasp. 

Mrs. Vecchio had come into the front hall in time to see the end of all of this. She now said "I see Frannie has pointed out the mistletoe to you" 

"Mistletoe?" 

"Didn't your family hang mistletoe at Christmas, Fraser?" 

"No Ma'am, they didn't" 

"Oh, it's a nice tradition. You hang mistletoe where people will walk under it and when they do you kiss them. Frannie has hung it all over the house. But, now that she has gotten her *one* kiss, she *will* behave for the rest of the evening. Won't you Frannie?" She gave her daughter a look that clearly said "If you know what is good for you, you will agree now." 

Frannie new better than to challenge her mother when she gave her that look, so she meekly answered "Yes Ma." 

When Fraser understood the tradition he thought to himself 'If somebody was going to kiss me under the mistletoe why did it have to be Frannie? Why couldn't it have been Ray?' The Mountie was surprised by his reaction but not nearly as surprised as the Detective had been. This was not the first time he had had odd stray thoughts like this about his friend. What bothered him was that the were becoming more frequent. He was always afraid something would show on his face because he knew he did not want Ray to notice. He knew that if Ray knew how he was beginning to feel about him that it would ruin their friendship and Fraser did not want that to happen. He looked over at Ray to see if he had noticed anything but his friend was not even looking at him. Ray was busy glowering at his sister. 'Well, at least that's normal. Ray is always glowering at Frannie about something.' 

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful even if it was loud, as Vecchio family dinners always were. Nobody but Ray's mother seemed to notice that both men were quieter than usual. Mrs. Vecchio had noticed though, and she was worried about her boys. She had to admit that she thought of the shy Mountie as one of her children too. She had, practically from the first time Ray had brought him home. There was something about Fraser that naturally brought out women's maternal instincts and she had maternal instincts to spare. She thought that she knew what was wrong with them, and she wished, not for the first time, that Frannie would stop throwing herself at Fraser. 'A blind person could see that he is not interested in her'. Mrs. Vecchio knew that she probably should not interfere 'but that's what mothers do isn't it?' 

After supper she pulled Ray aside and said "Fraser looks unhappy. Its Christmas and he has no family but us. You two should go and do something fun tomorrow. Raymondo, are you listening to me? Get him out of the house, cheer him up. Understand?" 

"Yes Ma" 

So Ray found Fraser and asked him if he would like to grab some supper and shoot some pool the next night. Even thought Fraser was beginning to think that it might be unwise to spend so much time with Ray he could not make himself turn down the chance to be with his friend so he agreed. 

Before Fraser left Mrs. Vecchio took him into the kitchen and handed him a plastic bag. "There is some lasagna in there for you. I also gave you a small container for Deifenbaker." Fraser opened his mouth to object but before he could say anything she said "Fraser, you will give the lasagna to Deifenbaker. Understand?" 

"Understood Ma'am. Thank-you kindly." 

"I also gave you some mistletoe. We have lots and I'm sure you don't have any Christmas decorations up in your apartment at all, do you?" 

"No Ma'am, I don't" 

"There. Well now you have something to put up to make your apartment to make it look more festive." 

"Yes Ma'am. Thank-you kindly." 

She smiled as she watched him walked out of the kitchen. She had tried, that was all she could do. 

********************************************* 

Fraser was aware of his wolf watching him as he tacked the cord holding the mistletoe to his ceiling. When he had finished he turned to face the wolf. "Mrs. Vecchio gave it to me. It would have been rude to not put it up. And anyway it does make the apartment look more festive." 

Deifenbaker's response to this was a low grumbling noise. 

"I am *not* fooling myself. I do understand that I will never get to use it." Deif just made an other low grumbling nose. 

At this moment there was a knock on the door. As Fraser let his friend in he could not help noticing how good the detective looked in his long winter coat. He had to admit, though, that he thought Ray looked good in everything he wore. 'Ray has a great sense of style and I need to stop thinking these things. There is no point to it. I will not risk our friendship when I know there is no hope for anything more.' What he said out loud was "Just a second Ray, I need to grab my jacket." 

When he turned around after putting on his leather jacket he saw Ray standing under the mistletoe looking up at it quizzically. Without consciously deciding to Fraser crossed the room and joined Ray under the mistletoe. 'Where'd ya get the mistletoe, Benny?" 

"Your mother gave it to me. She wants me to make the apartment more festive.' 

"Oh" 

"It is a nice tradition Ray" 

"Yeah, it is a nice tradition I just wish Frannie hadn't used it as an excuse to jump you." When Ray realized what he had just said he looked down at the floor not trusting himself to look into his friend's eyes. He had spent most of the previous night trying to figure out how he felt about his attraction to Fraser. He had not gotten very far. All he had really figured out was that how he felt did not matter because he was never going to tell Fraser. There was no point to it. He would not risk their friendship when he knew there was no hope for anything more. 

"I thought it would be safe to hang mistletoe here because Frannie never comes here. Nobody ever comes here." Then Fraser added in a low voice with just a touch of hope in it "Nobody but you." 

When Ray heard the tone of Fraser's voice his eyes snapped up from the floor. He was pleasantly surprised to see his own desire mirrored back to him in the Mountie's eyes. Now he understood why Fraser had hung the mistletoe. He had hung it for *him*. Fraser was offering him an opening and quickly, before he lost his nerve, Ray took it. He leaned forward and kissed his friend. As soon as their lips touched Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray, holding him as tightly as he could. Ray couldn't help thinking 'Well, this is a much better reaction than Frannie got.' Ray's next thought was 'Oh my God, what now?' He began to wish that he had let his imagination roam more freely the night before. 

Ray need not have worried. Despite what he had been willing to admit to Deif, Fraser had spent most of the previous night thinking about just what he wanted to happen next. Fraser set about quickly and efficiently removing all the detective's clothes. By the time Ray realized that he had lost all control over the situation his winter coat, Armani jacket, and silk shirt were in an unceremonious pile on the floor. When Fraser reached out for his belt buckle Ray slapped his hand away and said in an annoyed tone "Stop that Benny!" He could hardly keep from laughing at the Fraser's hurt expression. He kicked off his loafers and then said "Have you noticed that I am standing here in nothing but my trousers and you still have your leather jacket on?" 

"Oh" 

"Yes, Oh!" 

Fraser shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. "Is that better Ray?" 

This time Ray did laugh. "It's a start Benny, It's a start." He moved forward and slowly began undoing Fraser's soft flannel shirt. He was enjoying the sensation of is softness over the firm muscles of Fraser's chest. Once he had two of the buttons open he leaned closer so that, as he exposed more of Fraser's skin, he could cover it in soft nibbling kisses. By the time Ray finished unbuttoning the flannel shirt and worked his way down to the top of his jeans Fraser was quite out of his mind with desire. This fact was not lost on Ray who dropped to his knees in front of the Mountie. He realized that to get Fraser's jeans off he would have to remove his boots but Ray thought that it would be unwise to keep him waiting much longer. He undid Fraser's jeans and pulled them and his underwear as far down as he could. He then exclaimed "Oh, Benny" in what could only be called an appreciative tone. Before Fraser could even say "Thank you kindly" Ray had taken his erection into his mouth and was running his tongue over it's swollen head. This rendered Fraser incapable of any vocalizations other than low moans of pleasure. Ray slowly ran his hands up the backs of his partner's strong thighs stopping when he had claimed his firm ass cheeks. He pulled Fraser farther into his eager mouth encouraging him to thrust his hips. Fraser, as overwhelmed by the emotions he was feeling as by the sensations, had grab Ray's shoulders to steady himself. It did not take long for him to explode into Ray's waiting mouth. 

When Ray finally released his prize and looked up at Fraser he was alarmed to see how pale his friend was. "Are you OK? I think you should sit down." 

Smiling down at him Fraser answered "Yes Ray, that sounds like a good idea." Fraser then let go of his friends shoulders and collapsed to the floor. 

"Benny???" 

"I'm fine Ray, just fine. Never better in fact. Perhaps you could help me with my boots now?" 

"Yeah, sure Benny" 

By the time Ray had removed his boots and what was left of his clothes, Fraser had caught his breath. He stood up and extended his hands to Ray. When Ray took them he found himself pulled up off the floor and straight into Fraser's arms. Fraser gently stroked Ray's face and said the one thing that summed up everything he was feeling. "I love you Ray." 

"I love you too, Benny." 

Fraser pulled Ray's hips in hard against his. Rubbing provocatively against Ray's still unsatisfied erection, he said "I can tell." And with that he led his partner over to the bed and pushed him down so that he was sitting on the edge. The Mountie then kneeled on the floor in front of him and ran two fingers up the length of Ray's erection. "Don't you think it's about time you let me take your trousers off". Ray's sharp intake off breath was all the answer he needed. He removed the rest of Ray's clothes as quickly as possible. He then pushed the Detective's legs apart so he could plant little kisses all the way up the sensitive skin on the inside of Ray's thigh. When he reached his partner's balls he kissed those too causing Ray to almost fall of the bed. Fraser pushed him back so he was he was resting on his elbows, far enough back to be safe but not so far that he couldn't see what was happening. Fraser then gently licked his way up from the base of Ray's erection to the top before finally engulfing it. Fraser wrapped his hands around Ray's hips to stop him from falling as he repeatedly bucked his hips off the bed. When Ray finally collapsed, fully sated, he didn't think he could move. He didn't have to. Fraser lovingly lifted him up onto the bed and lay down beside him. 

When he awoke about half an hour later he was still cradled in his lover's arms. He lay there enjoying his feeling of utter contentment. He remembered that he had been afraid that when it came right down to it he would not be able to make love to Benny. Now he couldn't for the life of him remember why he had been afraid. Making love with Benny was the most natural and enjoyable thing in the world. He really didn't care if that didn't make sense to anyone else. It made sense to them and that was all that mattered. Ray then began to laugh. 

"What is it Ray? What were you thinking?" 

"I was just thinking that Frannie is not going to be happy with us." Then much more seriously he added "neither is Ma" 

"While I agree that Frannie will not be pleased I believe you are mistaken about your mother." 

Ray sat up, leaning on one elbow and looked down at his lover. "What do you mean about my mother?" 

"She did give me the mistletoe" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Ray, she knows you are the only person who comes to my apartment." 

"That's just because I'm the only one stupid enough to come into this neighbourhood. But, yeah, I see your point." He lay back down and snuggled into Fraser's arms again. 

"Also, if you look in the fridge, I think, judging by the weight, she gave me more than enough lasagna for both of us." 

"That's nice Benny, that's really nice." 'I am willing to deal with the world's disapproval for you, Benny, but it is nice to think that I don't have to deal with my mother's disapproval too.' 

Epilogue 

(Two weeks later) 

Mrs. Vecchio was in the kitchen making supper and Ray was sitting on the livingroom couch reading the paper when Frannie slammed the front door. She stocked into the livingroom obviously agitated. "He's seeing somebody isn't he?" 'Oh God no! I *do not* want to have this conversation.' Innocently Ray asked "Who?" 

"Fraser. Fraser is seeing somebody isn't he?" 

'I know I told Fraser I would talk to Frannie, but I really hoped I could avoid it a bit longer. Why didn't I let him talk to her himself like he wanted to? I didn't let him because when she finds out he is seeing somebody else, anybody else, she will be furious . In this case, if he were in the same room she very well might kill him. And what makes me think that just because I'm her brother she won't kill me????' With false brightness "Why would you think that?" 'That's it Vecchio, stall, stall for all you are worth.' 

"He's been too "HAPPY" the last few weeks. He has to be seeing somebody. He is your best friend. Who is she?" 

'This is it Ray, time to pay the piper. Stand up and face her like a man. Now, take a deep breath and dive in.' "Fraser is not seeing a woman." 

"Ray, I *know* he is seeing somebody." 

"I didn't say he wasn't, I said he is not seeing a woman." 

Ray realized all the noise from the kitchen had stopped. 'Oh great, now Ma is listening. I know Fraser thinks she will be fine but why do I have to deal with both of them at once? Because you put it off until you couldn't avoid it. That's why.' 

"Ray, are you actually trying to tell me Benton Fraser is Gay?" 

"Not exactly." 

"But you expect me to believe he is seeing a gay man?" 

"Not exactly." 

"Ray, what *exactly* are you trying to say?" 

'Here it goes. Get ready for the explosion.' "I'm trying to say he is seeing me. The person Benny is seeing is me." 

Frannie burst out laughing. 

'That is not the kind of explosion I expected.' 

When Frannie could catch her breath she said "That's a good one Ray. *That* is funny! Thank-you for making me laugh so I so I won't feel so bad but now I really do want to know who Fraser is seeing." 

"Frannie I just told you. He is seeing me." 

Their mother chose that moment to enter the livingroom. 

Ray thought to himself 'Oh God, what now?' 

His mother gave him a big hug and kissed him on the forehead. "Raymondo I am so happy for you, for you both. He is a good man and I see how happy he makes you." 

"You already know Ma?" 

"Of course. I've known for months." 

"But Ma, it's only been going on for two weeks." 

His mother smiled at him indulgently. "Oh Caro, it's been going on for months it just took you a long time to admit it." 

Frannie looked incredulously at her mother. "Ma, you can not be buying all this, this garbage. This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." 

Mrs. Vecchio patted her daughter's arm. "I am sorry Frannie. I know you wanted Fraser for yourself but it has always been Ray he loves." 

"They are straight Ma. *They are both straight*!" 

Frannie turned to say something biting to her brother about how cruel he was being playing a joke like this on his mother. However, when she looked at his face she stopped dead. She finally realized that he was telling the truth. "My straight brother is sleeping with the man I love. This is too much. This is far, far too much." With that Frannie hauled off and hit him as hard as she could. She connected with his left eye and knocked him back onto the couch. 

"Stop that this instant Francesca. You can not hit your brother just because somebody you like prefers him." 

"But it's not fair. They *are* both straight." 

As gently as she could Mrs. Vecchio tried to explain to her daughter. "Frannie, sometimes you just love who you love. Sometimes the person you love is not who you expected to love, but that does not make the love any less real." 

Ray realized that his mother had just explained for him what he had been trying to explain to himself for the last two weeks. He couldn't deny how much he loved Benny and he didn't want to deny it. He just hadn't understood how it had happened. 'I guess it's as simple as what Ma said, "sometimes the person you love is not who you expected to love but that doesn't make the love any less real." ' 

Ray was shaken out of this thought by the sound of Frannie crying. Her mother gathered her into her arms and gently stroked her back as she continued to cry. Mrs. Vecchio looked over Frannie's shoulder at her son. "She will be OK. She is just surprised and upset but she will get over it. Right now I think you should go see Fraser for a few hours to give her time to adjust." 

Ray felt genuinely sorry for his sister but knew his mother was right. 'It will be better for Frannie if I leave now. I also won't mind spending a few more hours with Benny. Maybe he can give me some ice to stop this shiner from getting too bad, or maybe he knows some Inuit cure for black-eyes, or' he thought as he quickly headed out the front door 'maybe he will just distract me so I don't mind so much.' 

The end. 

bmcb@interlog.com 

* * *

 


End file.
